Memory
by THE Great Rainbow King
Summary: They say that when you die your life will flashes before your eyes...but what happens when someone important to you almost dies... little OOC


'No this is not supposed to happen.' Was what went through Kakashi's mind as Sakura lunged forward between Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori. Being in the weak state as he is now, Kakashi can only watch in horror as his only female student fall to the ground after the blow from both deadly attacks. No, she was far from being his student. She was a friend the same rank as him after she made into Jounin.

Limping towards his three former students, time cease to exist as many things went through his mind. He glanced at the shocked form of Sasuke. The person that Sakura has once claimed to forever love. Kakashi was far from surprised when he sees a single tear fall from the cold Uchiha, not in his shocked and terrified state.

He didn't even dared looking at Naruto's form. He could smell the tears and hears the mutters of apology from the kyuubi's container mouth. He can only focus on the body of the pink-haired woman.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He still remembers the day when the girl made into Jounin rank. When Kakashi turned around to face the calling voice, he was expecting a 13 year old teenager girl waving at him. But what he saw was an 18 year old, beautiful young lady. She was waving her arm and grinning happily towards him. Her hair was still cut short with her head protector tied to her head. That was the day the feeling came.

At first he thought nothing of it, feeling that it was only a simple affection towards her but how wrong he was to that thought. Day by day, the feeling stronger as he spends his days training and spending his free mission time with her. During those moments he came to see Sakura as woman and it wasn't only him that noticed. Every other male in the village had also noticed the beautiful young pinkette.

Every time he walked with her, he would notice the attentions of the male gave to her not that she noticed. Others even had the courage to ask her out on a date even in the his presence but she will always politely decline their offer. Even so, that did not mean they will not try again to ask her, much to his annoyance. He would glare daggers at them if they even tries again.

Kakashi had tried to ignore his growing feeling towards her. He even tries to go to missions just to avoid meeting her so that the feeling will disappear. Only to have him seeking her presence when he got back. After many failed attempts to ignore his affections towards her, he can't deny that he, Kakashi Hatake copy nin, had fallen in love with Sakura.

Deciding to confess his feeling rather than to keep it to himself, he had decided to tell his feeling for her until the dreadful mission that been given to them. It was a simple mission between then two of them given by the Hokage herself.

After finishing their mission, they have made their way towards Konoha then they heard loud explosions near area. As they arrived to the area, what they saw surprised the both of them. In the middle of a very large quantity of Sound nin, there stood Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura and Kakashi had fought alongside the two and after they used most of their chakra in their last mission, they were exhausted. As the last Sound nin have been beaten, Sakura watched as Sasuke and Naruto faced each other. Feeling their chakra for their attack, Sakura lunged forward to stop their attack at each other. As she felt the attack, all she see after was darkness and only heard the faint apology from Naruto.

Kakashi kneels beside her, feeling her warm bloody cheeks with his fingers. Taking her hand into his, he can only stare at her face. Even with all the blood he still sees her as the most beautiful woman. Enveloping her with other arm, he whispers his unspoken feeling to her. Repeating it over and over, hoping she will hear them.

Tears falling he keeps begging for her not to leave him, whispering onto her ear. Until he felt a slight grip on his hand, his eyes opened to see emerald eyes staring back at him, smiling at him.

"Kakashi…"

END


End file.
